


Rare Moments Where Banana isn't an Asshole

by victoriousdragon



Category: supermega
Genre: Banana the Cat, Lego the dog - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousdragon/pseuds/victoriousdragon
Summary: Matt moments with his cat are wholesome when his lil man isn't being an asshole. Fluff. Might make this a chaptered thing? ...Sir.





	Rare Moments Where Banana isn't an Asshole

"Hey there, my lil man. How you doing?"

Banana's ears perk up, slightly annoyed at the voice of his owner.

The orange-blonde cat is perusing the crevices of Matt's t.v. stand of his apartment bedroom, knocking over video game cartridges and DVDs. He swishes his tail lazily, leaving paw prints in the thin layer of dust on one of the lower shelves.

"Banana...," Matt sighs, arms reaching outward to pick up the cat by the armpits.

Usually, this action would result in the cat swatting his nails at his owner. Some hissing. Other Bad Boy behavior. But just this once, Banana allows his owner to pick him up, cradle him in one arm while the other lanky arm of the skinny man reaches for an old towel on the floor to wipe away that dust.

The paw prints are no longer there. Banana finds it amusing that his owner continues to wipe other parts of the shelves and tidy up. He's even picking up the dirty bits of laundry off the floor so Banana won't have a place to hide his hairballs or other messes. This makes the cat upset with his cleaning antics, so he jumps out of Matt's arm and makes his way to the bathroom to mess with some toilet paper or something.

"Banana, don't you dare give me more to clean up," Matt groans from his room. "Ryan's coming over, lil dude!"

Banana knows that name. Ryan. That other human who has that big goofy dog. Is the dog coming over too? Banana might actually kind of miss him. 

There's a knocking sound at the entryway door of the apartment just then. Banana makes his way to the door while a flustered Matt almost trips over the cat in a rush to answer.

When Matt opens the door, Banana lets out a meow to let his presence be known. Ryan takes a step in and gives Matt a little bro hug. 

"Here, let me take these bags from you," Matt says after the hug, grabbing a grocery bag in each hand to set on his kitchen bar counter. 

Banana's little nose sniffs the air, wondering what Ryan has brought him. He meows again, demanding attention. Ryan's eyes lock with his and Ryan's face lights up in a smile.

"Hey little dude!" Ryan says, reaching for an item in one of the grocery bags he brought. "Did you miss me? I bet your terrible owner Matt hasn't fed you yet, huh?" 

Banana stares up at the can of wet cat food in Ryan's hand. The long-haired man winks at him while he opens the can and searches the ground of the kitchen for the food bowl. He finds it and ungracefully dumps the canned food into the bowl. Banana hurriedly makes his way to the food and swishes his tail as a token of appreciation. Ryan squats down to pet him while he eats. Banana lets him pet him. 

"So," Ryan starts, getting up from his squat. "Are you ready for movie night, Matt? I brought a few to choose from." 

The men sift through a bag of DVDs and talk about movies and directors. They finally decide on a Korean horror film and start to get things ready in the apartment living room. Matt has his La Croix, Ryan has a Dr. Pepper, there's an assortment of chips and candy splayed out on the coffee table in front of the couch, and the lights have been turned off. 

Banana has finished eating and had went off into the bedroom for awhile to do his own thing. Weird noises started playing from the movie, so Banana decided it was time to investigate the situation. 

Entering the living room, Banana sees nothing out of the ordinary as the two humans stare at the tv and occasionally make commentary on the movie or sip their drinks. The cat can sense how comfortable they are and figures he wants to be comfy too. So, he gracefully leaps into Matt's lap and settles in, kneading his claws into the loose fabric of Matt's sweatpants. Matt flinches and spills some of his drink. 

"Damn it, Banana!" Matt complains, but he's already reaching his free hand down to start petting him. Banana purrs against him. 

"He's so fucking sweet," Ryan comments, smiling down at the cat. 

"Yeah, yeah," Matt replies, sighing. "Only when he wants to be."

Banana nods off while the movie continues, but every now and then he wakes up to the guys chuckling at something from the film or as a reaction to one of Ryan's many farts.

Everything is right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any comments ok thanks <3


End file.
